Premier Janvier
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: suite de Saint Sylvestre: le lendemain pour les membres de la Confrérie. écrite avec Art
1. Chapter 1

--Ois, Deux, Un… Booooooooooooooooonne Année ! » rugit DJ Dazzler. Ses doigts se sont retirés des platines, ils se lèvent en direction du plafond : des sphères lumineuses inondent la piste d'éclairs multicolores. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclate, les couples se défont dans l'euphorie générale, les yeux se tournent vers la cage où des rais de fumée caressent un corps d'ébène en transe : « Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeevie Hunter ! » hulule DJ Dazzler. La star de Broadway acquiesce par un déhanché des plus suggestifs. Les habituées répondent et la fièvre se propage. Musique et danse se marient en un tempo qu'imitent les battements d'un millier de cœurs anonymes. Mais un nom craché dans l'oreillette du DJ rompt l'harmonie du dancefloor. Ses ongles démesurés arrachent une dernière larme au vieux vinyle.

La piste s'est figée, les ronds de lumière dansent sur des visages immobiles. La masse des danseurs est fendue par quelques hommes. Dociles, les habitués attendent. Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour ce petit bout de femme juchée sur des talons improbables, qu'ils devinent à peine derrière les torses bodybuildés et huilés de ses gardes du corps. Ceux-ci s'écartent enfin et libèrent Stevie Hunter qui exécute alors une chorégraphie complexe au centre de la piste. La panthère noire se fait tour à tour liane et volcan. C'est bientôt toute une foule qui vibre et se déhanche sur un remix de DJ Dazzler. Certains tentent de croiser le regard de la jeune femme au teint de porcelaine qui ondule lentement derrière Stevie Hunter. La femme-enfant que l'on nomme la Reine Blanche ne suit pas la cadence, elle danse pour elle-même. Ses cheveux blonds caressent son dos cambré. Ses escarpins se croisent et elle virevolte pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens. Lui, c'est l'homme qui a osé profaner le cercle sans qu'elle ne connaisse son nom. Elle le regarde sans ciller. Ennemi ? Elle refuse de lire la réponse dans son esprit, il vient de lui proposer un autre jeu. Les armoires à glace l'entourent, mais la Reine Blanche les désarme d'un regard amusé. Elle relève le défi de l'inconnu.

Les play-boys et leurs groupies entourent la Reine Blanche et son nouveau partenaire. Leurs mouvements deviennent un langage. Elle est glissante et fuyante. Il est rapide et précis, il veut donner le meilleur de lui-même. Une perle de sueur brille sur son front pâle, ses yeux d'éther trahissent un brin de nervosité. Il est déterminé, il veut séduire. Il incline son front et respire le parfum de ses cheveux blonds. Sa main effleure le diamant qui rayonne sur la taille gracile de la Reine Blanche. Il l'enlace, elle ferme les yeux et le devine derrière elle. Elle lui offre sa nuque de neige mais il est déjà à deux mètres d'elle, il danse avec Stevie et reproduit chacun de ses mouvements à la perfection. Autour d'eux, la foule hurle son admiration. Sidérée, la Reine Blanche se fige. Il vient de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Elle ravale sa fierté, marche vers lui, l'arrache à sa cavalière, jette à la foule son chemisier de soie blanche et entame une parade sulfureuse en dévorant des yeux le danseur arrogant. Son front sans âge intrigue la Reine Blanche. Ses traits lui semblent familiers. Il la laisse venir à lui et se dérobe pour mieux revenir se brûler les ailes, laissant son corps s'épanouir sous les lumières.

Ses yeux s'égarent sur le ventre dénudé de la Reine Blanche, serti d'une pierre précieuse qui perd progressivement de son éclat. La jeune femme retient son souffle et frémit. Ses longs cheveux jettent des reflets argentés. Soudain, son nombril est auréolé de paillettes qui courent sur son ventre, disparaissent sous le satin immaculé, resurgissent sur sa poitrine corsetée et montent encore le long de son cou, au coin de ses lèvres étoilées, puis sur sa joue pâle pour enfin mourir dans l'éclat de ses yeux d'émeraude. Incrustée de diamants, sa peau scintille, arrêtant les regards, éblouissant les danseurs. DJ Dazzler plonge la piste dans l'ombre. Lorsque la musique et les lumières reviennent, la Reine Blanche a disparu.

Elle sirote une coupe de champagne en examinant son corps : « l'effet diamant » a disparu, il n'y a plus que son piercing qui scintille. Un courant d'air la fait frissonner. Pourtant la porte de sa loge privée est fermée et surveillée par deux agents de sécurité. Elle jette un coup d'œil pour s'en assurer, porte la coupe à ses lèvres, se retourne et s'étouffe.

« Ravid'ter'voir, Emma. Tum'asallumésurlapist'toutàl'heure, tut'souviens ?

- Je rêve, le vieux m'a envoyé son gigolo. Tu as 2/10ième de seconde pour déguerpir. »


	2. Chapter 2 Destinée

Le feu de la cheminée est comme une image, irréelle, imagination humaine, et pourtant il est là et produit de la chaleur. Une personne est assise sans le voir, pourtant elle sait que le feu change. Le mal de tête dont elle souffre fréquemment revient. Il grandit et les flammes se transforment.

Elle entend une fois deElle sent la peur et l'angoisse,

plus les hurlements. elle sent la fin du monde.

La fin de ce monde qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une nourriture pour l'être qui vient de naître.

Des flammes et encore des flammes. La destruction et la rage.

Une planète… qui explose…

puis plus rien. Le noir. Affolant.

Le corps secoué de spasmes revient au présent, pour s'évader du peu de futur qu'il a entrevu. Cette personne sort des ténèbres, démunie, alors qu'elle était armée de tout ce qui à présent lui fait défaut. Irène Adler se cogne fréquemment contre le futur, dont elle peut parfois déjouer les plans horribles. Elle venait d'entrevoir une menace pour la planète, et même l'univers entier.

Assise sur son canapé, comme d'habitude, Irène saisit sa canne blanche, marche lentement jusqu'à l'armoire, remplit son porte-monnaie de billets en les pliant selon la somme de ses malheureux bouts de papier. Elle en aura besoin pour voyager. Elle sort de son appartement, la clef n'est pas dans sa poche, elle n'en aura plus besoin.

Comme toujours avant et après ses visions, elle est prise de violents maux de tête. Elle marche à présent dans la rue, laissant sa canne la guider. Cette décision ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, elle est née de cette vision. Irène ne peut pas lire l'avenir : c'est plutôt le futur qui lui envoie quelques images, des sentiments, des perceptions. Il n'y a rien de réjouissant à cela ; à l'instar de Cassandre, personne ne la croit.

Elle marche dans cette rue qu'elle côtoie tous les jours et elle essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans cette vision, de récapituler tout ce qu'elle sait et qu'elle a ressenti.

Des flammes naîtrait une créature, un pouvoir, une nouvelle ère. Un oiseau de feu, au pouvoir absolu, qui meurt pour mieux vivre. Un pouvoir qui détruira des milliers de vies. C'est un phœnix, qui renaît de ses cendres. Pas n'importe lequel, c'est Le Phœnix. Le Phœnix qui enlèvera au monde cinq milliards de vies, une planète entière, et qui bouleversera le système galactique. Le Phœnix, source de pouvoir sans faille et sans fin.

Le Phœnix, immortel, invincible, incontrôlable et destructeur.

Irène a décidé de rejoindre des personnes qui la croiront peut-être, maintenant qu'elle a suffisamment d'éléments pour en parler. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était partagée entre le besoin de revoir des personnes comme elle, et celui de rester seule. Il lui fallait une bonne raison pour rentrer chez elle, là où elle pourra s'épanouir comme autrefois, là où elle pourra utiliser ses dons de voyance, chez son alter-ego, chez cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle a trop longtemps étouffée : chez Destinée. Mais là-bas, ce n'est pas non plus le paradis ! Elle va bien sûr retrouver des personnes qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment, et qui ne l'apprécient pas plus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Irène 'Destinée' Adler se laisse guider par sa fidèle canne. Comme d'habitude, le calme de la rue est brisé par le brouhaha et l'ambiance déchaînée de la boîte de nuit. Ces sens lui jouent souvent des tours, devant cet endroit, la musique est toujours trop forte et ses oreilles deviennent sourdes. Elle arrive cependant à percevoir un petit bruit dissimulé sous les autres. Un petit bruit si faible qu'elle doit prêter l'oreille et rester concentrée pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. On aurait dit un sanglot d'enfant… un sanglot refoulé, étouffé, qui vous brise le cœur. Irène s'approche doucement, elle pose sa canne lentement pour éviter qu'elle ne roule loin d'elle. Puis elle approche à tâtons et perçoit un mouvement de recul. Troublé par des sanglots, ce corps fragile ravale ses larmes et murmure :

« D-D-Destinée… »


	3. Chapter 3 Fusible

Auteur: Art&Miss.

Beta lectrice: Altheak

L'odeur du sang éveille ses sens et il sait parfaitement que la fin du combat n'est pas pour maintenant. L'animal est coriace. A l'issue du combat, il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant ; malgré leurs multiples plaies, rien n'est encore joué.

Victor s'amusait jusqu'à maintenant, mais l'animal l'a conduit dans un lieu qui lui extirpe des sentiments, des peurs refoulées depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Se défouler et ramener de la viande pour midi, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il se distrait comme il le veut, mais là, ça se présente plutôt mal… Malgré l'humidité obscure de la grotte, l'odeur du sang de l'animal arrache un sourire sans joie à Victor Creed. Dents-de-sabre ; il porte bien son pseudo quand on sait à quoi il s'attaque.

_Il est assis, les mains tenant ses genoux, il a peur, il attend. Dans le noir complet de la salle, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Il entend les craquements du plancher au-dessus de sa tête et il sait que tant que son père est dans la maison, il sera enfermé ici. Le sol en terre battue est moite et dégage une odeur particulièrement forte. Blotti dans son coin, il n'ose plus bouger. Un enfant meurtri, rien d'autre aux yeux de sa mère. _

Dents-de-sabre passe les mains sur la paroi de la grotte. La roche est poreuse et laisse s'échapper un filet d'eau ; il perçoit son tintement malgré les grognements de l'animal. Il se désaltère, remplit ses grosses mains inhumaines d'eau pour s'humidifier le visage et pour dissiper ses mauvais souvenirs. Il reprend la chasse en se laissant guider par l'odeur de plus en plus forte de l'animal. La haine, la rage et la furie sont les seuls maîtres de l'animal abandonneé à la fatigue et à l'épuisement de cette course folle.

_Des larmes de colères roulent sur ses joues pour se mélanger au sang de ses nombreuses plaies ouvertes. Il entend sa mère hurler : son père est toujours dans la maison. La cave dégage une fraîcheur peu commune et Victor frissonne. Il a peur, comme à chaque fois que son père rentre à la maison. Un incapable, voilà ce qu'il est pour son père ; un incapable indigne de perpétuer son nom : Creed. Et son père est décidé d'en faire un gros dur et pas une femmelette qui se défile chaque fois. Sa mère crie une nouvelle fois… une fois de trop. _

Il sent l'animal tout proche de lui à présent. Il peut presque percevoir son souffle. Les pas de l'animal colossal font trembler le sol. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Dent-de-Sabre s'attaque à un T-rex, mais cette fois, la partie est un peu plus longue et durera encore.

_Il ne reste rien de ce qu'avait été la cave. Plus rien : avec une force bestiale d'animal en furie, il a déchiqueté les journaux, fracassé les meubles, brisé les plus belles bouteilles de Bourbon de son père. Plus jamais il ne se laissera faire, plus jamais il ne se laissera marcher sur les pieds, même si ce soir il se retrouvait à la rue, plus jamais cela n'arrivera. Il avait libéré ce soir la bête, la brute épaisse avec laquelle il a toujours vécu. Cette part de lui-même qu'il avait toujours refoulé, qu'il n'avait jamais laissé s'exprimer de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver… Maintenant, rien ne sera plus comme avant, jamais plus comme avant. _

Pourtant, il se rend compte que rien n'avait changé quand il est arrivé dans la Confrérie, personne n'est capable de le comprendre. Une personne, Mystique, l'a aimé et lui a même donné un fils sans pour autant comprendre Victor, puis elle en a eu marre et s'en est allée dans les bras d'un autre. Il reste l'éternel incompris dans la maison de fous appelée Confrérie. Sa vie ? Une baston par-ci une baston par-là avec un T-Rex, et de temps à autre, une avec Logan, son ex-coéquipier de l'Arme-X. Lui aussi, tout comme Mystique, s'en est allé en le lâchant sans le comprendre, et d'ailleurs, sans avoir chercher à le comprendre.

Dent-de-sabre se retourne, faisant voler son long manteau et se retrouve à quelques mètre du T-rex. L'odeur de la mort est toute proche, tous deux le savent bien.


End file.
